


Evelyn's Many Firsts

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Evelyn saw Rick O'Connell, she was struck by his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evelyn's Many Firsts

The first time that Evelyn saw Rick O'Connell, she was struck by his eyes. They were a bright blue and even underneath all of the dirt and shaggy hair, there was something about them. Even knowing that he was probably a scoundrel, she couldn't keep herself from looking at him. He knew the way to Hamunaptra and she had to remind herself more than once that it was for that reason she was there in the Egyptian prison. She certainly didn't expect for O'Connell to grab her through the bars and kiss her. It had been her first kiss and she had never felt anything quite like that.

The first time Rick saved her life was on the ship when the men in the black cloak broke into her room and demanded a key of some sort. She didn’t know how Rick knew that he was there and she didn’t ask him. She was too happy to see him come through the door and shoot the man who had threatened her with a blade of some sort.

The first time she realized that she was in love with Rick O’Connell was when they were trapped by Imhotep and his minions in the marketplace. He had saved her twice before from Imhotep, and now, it was her turn to save him and her brother. So when Imhotep told her to come with him and he would spare her friends, there wasn’t anything else for her to do.

She placed her hand into Imhotep’s and for the first time, willingly sacrificed herself to protect someone else. She felt Rick moving behind her before he said anything and she turned at the sound of his voice to stop him from doing something that would get him killed.

Walking away from him after she had seen that look in his eyes was the hardest thing she had ever done.

It was the first time she had caused him real pain and she hated it.


End file.
